Brenda Williams
Background information Brenda is a child of Perses, the Titan of destruction. She has all the powers of a child of Perses can have, which are: creating explosions or throwing energy that can explode on impact, pyrokinesis, disintegrating objects by touching them, unleashing a giant shockwave that destroys almost everything around her, control of smoke, can make things explode or implode through the power of thought (this ability takes up more energy than others,) become fire and smoke, and she is immune to explosions, fire, and smoke, She can sense death, fire, power, and energy. Destiny Brenda's destiny is to unleash Typhon (accidentally). Which affects James Conner's and Sydney Quick's destinies. She will track down Prometheus, but he will teleport them both to Atlas's mountain and she will be forced to hold the sky. Cole Davis grants her immortality so that she can hold the sky forever. This gets lifted when her boyfriend, Ryder Hunt asks that it gets lifted as he sees it as a massive injustice Past-Present When she was an eight-year-old, she discovered her powers by accidentally destroying her home and killing her mother. She ran crying into the night while the authorities tried to find the source of the explosion. She was found by Lycaon and his pack. Lycaon raised her for 6 years where she learned of her powers more fully. But when Lycaon's pack got in a fight with Lupa's, she got lost in the confusion. She was visited by Hera in a dream, telling her to find Camp Half-Blood. She battled her way across the country for a year until she finally arrived in New York during the Second Titan War. She fought for Camp Half-Blood and saved the Hunters from being wiped out during part of the battle. During the fight, she stumbled across Prometheus. He called her a traitor to her bloodline; to her family. The Titans. He called her a murderer for killing her mother. She was distracted as he continued to barrage her with his words. Right before Prometheus was going to stab her, she reacted and used an explosion to knock him back. When he regained his balance, he told Brenda that the demigods would never except her. Because she was the child of carnage and that everything she touched would fall apart and break. Before he teleported away in a flash of light, he told her, "You will be shunned, Wolf's daughter. You will live forever, alone with the whole world below you. You will bear a weight on your shoulders that you can never put down. Mark my words, Wolf of Carnage. Everything I have said will come to pass, but not the way you expect." The words haunt her to this day. After the 2cd Titan War, she met Ryder Hunt. He sympathized with her since he had very destructive powers of his own. They started a friendship that eventually evolved into something more. Brenda has dyed red hair and violet eyes. She is 15 and 6'1". Weapons *She has a silver sword that can send blasts of light that can blind her enemies. Friends * Nico de Angelo * Max Hunter * Ryder Hunt (Dating) Personality Brenda is filled with pain and is afraid of her own power, along with her being raised by Lycaon for some time. She once shared some of her doubts and internal pain to Nico who also shared with her. She is good at understanding what others could be going through. She would like to be social and have friends but she is too worried that she'll accidentally hurt someone. But she also has a darker side. One full of anger and destruction. She tries to keep her father's nature at bay, and she is mostly successful. But not always. She can be provoked rather easily. But she doesn't stay angry for long. Even so, the amount of destruction she can cause in a few moments of anger is unimaginable. Category:Character Category:Former/Future God Category:CoTM Winner